


The Morning After

by Vantastic09



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Non-binary character, Other, Spooning, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, drinking mention, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vantastic09/pseuds/Vantastic09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel receives a very stressful call and panics. Good thing his girlfriend is there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first One-shot about my ocs... If you're wondering how they really look like you can see it here: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CfKTqlrWEAAYI-F?format=pjpg&name=large (art by gullshriek on twitter!) My good boyfriend Jesse betad this! I hope you all enjoy it!

He can smell cinnamon.

That's the first thing he noticed upon waking up. He didn't open his eyes immediately for it was too bright in the room. The last time he checked, his room had curtains, so why was it so goddam bright? Also, something is itching his nose, it feels like hair. That is probably the reason he couldn't breathe straight.

He dares himself to open his eyes and he sees... More blackness... Oh.

That is her hair, Epona's cinnamon smelling, soft hair. He moves a little further from her locks, hoping he can breathe better but something is keeping his arms on the same position, she is holding his arm, pretty tight if he might add. He uses a bit more strength and finally manages to move away from her, turns around and sit on the bed. He looks behind him and sees the girl smiling in her sleep in only her shirt and shorts and he smiles to himself, she is so pretty when she smiles. He looks around and it finally hits him; This is her room, her apartment to be more precise. He'd been here countless times, mostly making out, watching movies or playing the guitar for her, sometimes all of that at the same time!

He stands up and heads to the bathroom, he knows the way all too well. Her bathroom isn't so big but it isn't small either, it was just the perfect size in his opinion. He lowered the toilet seat, as he sat down, he tried remembering how did he get here.

...

The first thing he remembered was being in the small living room of his apartment in the afternoon eating gummy candy and petting Franny while watching some old 007 movie. Then his phone started ringing, when he took his phone out of his pocket to check who it was, his blood turned cold.  
The caller ID wasn't saved but he remembered the numbers way too well. He hesitated for a while when he finally got his courage packed up inside him, he answered

"Hello?"

"Uh...Hi." Something was wrong. Oliver never answer his calls with 'Hi', it's usually 'S'up bitch' or 'Hey babe' but never 'Hi'.

Daniel took a deep breath, not paying attention to the movie anymore. He could do this, just ask him what he wants and hang up. Easy peasy.  
"What do you want, Oliver?"

"Uh... Listen Abby- I mean Danny! I know we haven't talked in months-"

"Thank God."

"But I've been doing some thinking and... I'm sorry." This is starting to get odd. Oliver never apologized. Ever. Daniel was starting to think he was probably just fucking with him, like he usually did.

"What do you mean you're sorry?"

"I mean I...Look, I met someone- And they're super cool, cooler than you if thats possible-"

"Get to the fucking point, asshole"

"I'm getting to it. Look the short version of the story is that they're trans! Like you! Uh, is that an okay thing to say?" This just had to be a prank, Oliver always used the t word, never trans.

"If this is a prank, I swear to God I will call the police." Dan never liked talking on the phone, but for some reason he really wanted to know what was going on.

"Look Daniel, I know I've said some things-"

"Oh, some things? You said a lot of things that were transphobic as shit-"

"Daniel, listen, I really like them, I think I'm in love with them..." 

"Wow congratulations, do you want a prize? Now I want you to do this. Erase my number from your phone and never call me again. Goodbye."

"Daniel, please-" He knew he was crying, but he couldn't let the other one hear it, he didn't even look at his screen when he hanged up. His heart was racing. What if Oliver came to his apartment looking for him? What if he knows the college he goes to? What if- He couldn't do this again. He couldn't-

His phone started ringing again, not even looking who the caller was, he screamed "I TOLD YOU TO FORGET ABOUT ME, NOW FUCK OFF OLIVER!"  
"...Danny?" Oh no. That was not Oliver's voice

"Uh...Hi...Epi..."

"Is everything alright?"

"...Yeah, everything is f-fine" He couldn't let Epona know he was crying, he just couldn't.

"I'm sorry, amor, but I can tell that is not true."

"Listen, Epi, e-everything's fine, I'm o-okay." He was sobbing hard, it was getting harder to hide it.

"I want you to stay exactly where you are, I'm coming over."

"Wait!"

"I don't wanna hear it, Danny! Obviously something happened, and I am not letting you stay there alone!" He used his right hand to clean the tears. "I'm not alone... F-franny's here..."

"Franny's a cat darling, not a person." He laughed.

"Can't I come over to your place instead? This place is a mess..."

"Hm, fine, but if you're not here in 20 minutes I will come over there and kick your butt."

"Ha... Okay, fine."

When he arrives at her apartment he saw her in the living room with a pile of romcom movies and a bottle of tequila next to her, she then patted the couch, without saying anything, and he sat there happily. They spent the night together and she didn't ask him anything. She just held him close while he cried on her chest.

...

He cleans himself and gets up, goes over to the sink, washes his hands and brushes his teeth with the toothbrush Epona bought for him. Once he is done, he looks in the mirror, he looked like shit. Eyes swollen from so much crying, the bags under his eyes looks worse than the usual and his light blond hair was a mess, he brushes it with his hand, he looked better. When he opens the door, he sees Epona standing on the corridor, rubbing her eyes. "Good morning, amor." She yawns and comes closer to kiss his forehead "Good morning, babe." He throws her a smug look and they both laugh quietly. "I need to pee, are you done there?" "Yep, enjoy yourself." She blushes and punches him in the arm playfully "Don't say stuff like that!" He laughs and points at her "Said the purest girl in the world." "I am pure!" "Yeah right, like I said, enjoy yourself." He moves to the side and heads to the kitchen and hears her closing the bathroom door.

He should start making breakfast for them, it's the least he can do for her after all she's done for him. When he arrives at the kitchen, he goes straight for the fridge, he opens it and no surprise: it was full of food, as always. He gets the eggs and bacon, that's for Epona, she loves the typical american breakfast, although there were enough for the two of them, he only gets enough for her, not that there is anything wrong with eggs and bacon, he just prefers to eat something... lighter in the morning so for him, he gets some strawberries, blueberries and the ingredients for pancakes and some fresh orange juice.

He hears a flush and the door of the bathroom opens and long haired girl comes out looking to the sides looking for him "Ah, there you are" She says with a smile. "Eggs and bacon?" He asks already putting the eggs on the frying pan "Yes, please!" She smiles "You know me so well." She gives him a wink. "What can I say? I'm very attentive." He scrambles the eggs. "Were you attentive when you forgot Franny on your sister's place?" He lowers the spatula, staring at her. "That was one time." He puts the spatula back on the frying pan, mixing the eggs, pepper and salt "She did starve all day." He adds the bacon on the side of the plate. "Oh my god, will you ever let that go?" As he finishes, he gets the plate and tableware near the sink and pours everything on the plate "Never!"

She laughs and he rolls his eyes as he hands over her the plate, putting on the counter she takes a good sniff on the food, not so much salt, lots of pepper. Just the way she likes it. He then proceeds to pour the juice in a glass. She takes the first bite and lets out a pleasant moan, "Delicious as always, Danny!" She exclaims, continuing to eat. "Yeah yeah, just eat your food" he exclaims as he leans to the side as if looking for something. "Hey I just noticed this but where's Sasha?" She looks around just noticing they're alone, "Oh right, they're sleeping over at their new boyfriend's" She says with her mouth full and once she swallows, she sticks her tongue out making a disgusted sound. "Well that's a fun sound to make to the person you've just started dating." Dan starts preparing his pancakes. "Oh, come on. It's just that they're all lovey dovey with each other, you know?

The usual 'No, you hang up first!'" "That's actually really gross." "I know!" Once his pancakes were ready, he pours the fruit on the side of the plate as he sat next to her on the counter. They appreciate the silence for a while. Eventually Epona stands up and walks to the sink, she washes her dishes and raises her head to him.

Breaking the silence, she asks "Do you wanna do anything today?" He munches and thinks out loud, "I don't think there's something I feel like doing, we could just stay inside and watch movies." The dark haired girl then turns around the counter and hugs him from behind. "We can do anything you like, today will be all about you." She kisses his cheek. "Easy for you to say after I made you breakfast." "Shhhhh. You're ruining the moment." He laughs and thinks about how lucky he is to have someone like her.

She still smells like cinnamon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review so I can know if what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
